Little Spider, Big spider
by SpiderParker7708
Summary: Peter is Natasha’s son but he doesnt know it yet. Nothing to do with my other stories.
1. You killed them.

Peter was tracking down some drug dealers that were on the top of the top. He had one of his friends book a time with them, so that he could swoop in as Spider-Man instead of his friend and find out where they are, and take em down.

Just as he got a text back from his friend about their location, he heard footsteps. Really, really, light ones that only belonged to him and Natasha.

"Hey peter" Natasha said walking into the kitchen of the compound. That startled peter.

"Mmhm" Peter said, not looking away from his phone.

Natasha walked up to him, and he moved his phone away so she couldn't see what he was doing.

"Peter? What are you doing on your phone?" She asked.

"Nothing" He said moving his phone behind him while changing the app "just playing candy crush"

God, he reminded her of herself "Gimme your phone" she said.

"No. It's-its really nothing that important" he quickly answered.

"Your lucky tony is gonna walk in right now" Natasha said just before Tony walked in. "We're not finished" she threatened.

"What are you? Some sort of fortune teller?" Peter asked.

"I can be" she answered with a smirk.

"Tony!" Peter yelled trying to change the subject.

"Did you get in trouble with Natasha again?" He asked not looking away from the holographic screen he was holding.

"What the hell?" Peter answered.

Peter then turned around and stared at the roof.

"Friday, delay the alert please" peter said.

'Something was definitely up' thought Natasha.

"What's going on peter?" She asked.

"Nothing. Just.. working on a case" he said as he rushed to the elavator.

"What case?" Tony asked.

"I better get going" peter said.

"Where?" Tony asked.

"I Umm have somewhere to be... for my-my case! Yeah, I need some evidence and stuff" he quickly answered. Tony opened his mouth to speak when he felt a hand on his shoulder.

"Let him go, Tony. It's probably important" Bucky said from behind him.

Peter smiled at him and ran off.

"Where is he going?" Natasha asked.

"I don't know, but I do know that the look on his face means it's important" Bucky answered.

"Okay..." Tony answered. "How come he's never told me he had this 'important' case?"

"Cause.. he forgot? I guess" He tried to answer.

"Okay whatever" Tony said, walking off while checking the cameras as peter ran down the streets in his spider suit.

"Some 'case' huh?" Natasha asked from behind him.

"Yeah, can you not do that? You and Clint. You guys always sneak up behind me and give me a heart attack." Tony said.

"Good" she answered.

"Good?!"

"Yeah, you got peter, good" Natasha said.

They watched as Peters monitor turned off. "That son of a-" tony was about to say when he was interrupted.

"He hacked his suit, again." Natasha said.

"You know about that?" Tony asked.

"I know everything" Natasha said

"That tone reminds of someone" he said "if you know everything, then..." he was interrupted again.

"Peter" she answered before he could finish.

"Yeah." He said back.

"We should try and fix whatever he did" Natasha said.

"Already on it." Tony answered.

—————meanwhile———-

Peter jumped to one of the railings and landed on another.

He looked underneath him where there were a bunch of drug dealers. They were speaking to someone. It wasn't English. It was... it was russian. Good thing peter specializes in this language. He doesn't remember how, but just does.

He listens to them carefully.

He's been tracking these guys down for a while, he knew none of the avengers would allow him to do this, so he kept a secret, these guys were the most dangerous dealers of them all.

Little does he know, Tony and Natasha have reinstalled the monitor, and they can see everything he's doing.

"What's he doing?" Tony asked looking at Natasha.

"I think it's just some drug dealers." She replied.

"Why is he keeping this a secret"? Tony asked

"Let's find out now, shall we?" Natasha asked back.

She started doing some facial recognitions and found out these three guys all had criminal records. Plural. RecordSsssssss.

"Looks like they are trouble" Tony noticed.

"YeH, these guys are the at the top of the dealer list. They always know what's coming."

"Like you?" Tony asked with a grin.

Natasha glared at him.

He put his hands up in surrender.

Peter went down with one hand still on the bar, he started getting lower and lower when the metal he was holding onto made a creek.

One of the men turned around and started shooting his gun at peter.

Peter easily dodged every bullet but one. It had hit the left side of his stomach.

He was in pain, but he hid it.

"Boss, it seems as M. Parker has been shot." Friday said.

"What?!" Natasha and tony said together.

"How's he holding up?" Natasha asked.

"He will be able to last but only for a good hour." Friday answered

Natasha sighed. "Give me his location friday"

"On it" Friday quickly said.

"Tony, I need you hear ready for his treatment" Natasha said while loading her gun.

"But-" Tony was Rudely interrupted

"Tony, I think I can manage some lunatics" she said with a smirk.

Tony nodded and went to peters room to get it ready. 'He probably wants his room, like always.' Tony thought.

"Ugh you guys are so dead" peter said.

Peter used his web shooters and banged the guys head on the wall.

He quickly but painfully jumbled to the others and started punching them. Then his hand was stopped in midair before punching the man again.

"What the hell?" He turned around to see Natasha looking angry as a devil.

"Let me go Natasha" peter said without looking at her. Keeping his eyes on the prize.

"No, Peter" Natasha said.

"Tell me where the captives are! Now!" Peter yelled in russian, ignoring the fact that Natasha was behind him.

The grip got tighter, making peter madder.

"Just let me go!" Peter said grinding his teeth.

"Hey, you have to calm down Spider-Man" she said reassuringly.

Peter tried to pull away, but Natasha kept her grip firm.

"Please, Natasha" The boy pleaded.

"Calm down" she tells him again.

"Why isn't he answering the question?!" Peter yelled looking at the man on the floor.

"Pete, you knocked him out, and killed the other two" she said worried. "Everything okay?" She then asked, releasing him.

"Yeah! Everything's fine!" He said sarcastically, while kicking a box to the side.

"I'm being serious peter" she said sternly. "You committed murder" she mentioned.

"Yup." He replied.

"Why are you okay with that?" She asked getting closer to him.

"Because, they deserved it" he answered like it was obvious.

"What do you mean? The gunshot?"

"Nah, that's nothing. They did something much, much worse"

"What?" She asked.

The boy walked past her swearing in russian.

Natasha raised an eyebrow "peter? What are you doing?"

"Well, he's still alive. I can still get answers from him" he said, carrying the mans body on his shoulder. "Hey, why'd you come anyway?" He asked

"Just checking on you" She said.

"Spying on me huh?" He asked.

"No" she answered.

"I worked so damn hard to get here, and now look what happened. Why'd you have to show up?" He asked.

"Because peter, if I didn't show up, you would have murdered three men, and gotten nothing from them." She said.

"Okay whatever" he said.

"You speek russian, Peter?" She asked.

"No" he answered.

"Then What was that?" She asked pointing at the alleyway.

"That was... english, you probably didn't hear me that well." He answered.

"Really now? Little spider?" Natasha asked in Russian.

Peter took his mask off and glared at her.

"I don't know what you just said" he answered in English.

"Sure you don't" She said in russian.

"I don't!" He answered in English.

"So you _do _know Russian" She said.

Peter blushed. "N-no I don't" He said putting the body into the car that Natasha brought.

"If you're going to lie, at least make it worth my time." Natasha said.

Peter sighed. "Fine. I know russian. Happy now?"

"Very" Natasha said "no more secrets please" Natasha said.

"Your-" Peter hesitated for a moment, "you're not my mom" he said looking down.

"No, I'm not, but I am your friend. And I want to help you when I can" she answered.

"Yeah whatevs" he said sitting in the passenger seat.

"Shit. I murdered people" peer said like he was snapping back to reality (see what I did there? Snapping?)

"Yeah, noticing that now?" Natasha asked. "Don't worry, even I do that sometimes, I'm sure you had your reasons." She started the car and began driving.

"Oh god. What's mister stark gonna think?!" Peter asked.

"Everything okay with you peter?" She asked "were you not present, when you killed them?"

"Yeah I was, but I just didn't notice how bad it was till now" he said.

Natasha sighed and put a hand on his, calming him down.

"You know, you never told me how, you learnt russian" she said, trying to change the subject.

"It's... uh complicated" he said

"Try me" She said

"I don't actually remember how, I just knew it since I was a little child" he said.

"But that doesn't make sense. Your parents, or aunt and uncle, didn't know russian at all"

"Yeah, been trying to figure that out" he said.

"You know you're pretty good at hiding your Pain. You were shot about a few minutes ago, you know" Natasha said.

She quickly tried to touch his wound to see how bad it was, when he caught her hand. "Don't touch it, you'll get your hands bloody"

"I don't mind" she said reaching in.

Peter held back a yelp. And just clenched his teeth.

"Hurts doesn't it?" She asked.

"No fricken duh" peter answered.

"Maybe, next time, you'll learn to tell us about this stuff before you head butt danger" she said.

"Maybe" he chuckled.

"So, what did these guys do?" She asked.

"Not important to you" He said.

"Really now?" She said.

"Yeah" He said nervously.

"Mkay, If you say so, Natasha said parking the car as thy got out.

"So.. you're not gonna tell the others what I did right?"

"No, but I have a feeling they'll find out." Natasha said. "Especially Bucky and Clint"

"Uuuughhh frick no!" He said.

"It's how it is" she said.

**—————————————————**

**So, yeah thanks 4 reading. Imma sleep now. It's 4:00am**

**K bai!**

**Next update: June 11 or 12.**

**I'll try to update sooner!**


	2. ‘Friend’s house’

Peter walked in the compound.

Natasha took the man to a guarded room.

"Peter!" Tony yelled. " I was so worried."

"Yeah I'm fine" peter answered.

"No you're not. You've been shot" he said

"It's really nothing" he said.

Peter felt something on his wound. He couldn't help it.

"Ow" He said as he turned around.

"Wanted to make sure you were 'fine' " Bucky answered.

"What the hell?" Peter said. "That fricken hurt dude"

"So... you're not fine?" Tony asked.

Peter glared at him.

"Wow. That's exactly what Natasha did when I offended her" tony said looking at the boy who was crouching slightly.

Bucky gently ruffled Peters hair and said "get out of your suit, well take care of the wound"

Peter wanted to argue but he knew he couldn't. So he just nodded.

He went to change, he came back in some comfortable grey sweats and a blue t-shirt.

He went to the living room, pressing a cloth against his wound.

"Pete, get over here" tony said, from the couch.

"You know it's not that bad" peter said.

"Yeah, but all bullet sounds need treatment" Bucky said.

"Fine" Peter finally agreed.

"Hey peter" Natasha said as she walked into the room.

"Hey Nat, Ow!" Peter yelled.

"So, so sorry peter but we need to take the bullet out. It's probably gonna hurt" tony said.

"Yeah. Yeah okay." Peter said as Natasha came behind the couch above his head. She ruffled his hair a bit and held his armed down.

"Ready?" Natasha asked.

"Ready" Peter answered, As he breathed in.

Tony used the tweezers to try and take the bullet out.

Peter clenched his teeth.

As the tweezer went deeper he couldn't help it anymore.

"Ow!" he yelled.

He closed his eyes.

He felt someone card his hair.

"It's okay, it'll be over soon" Natasha said.

Once it was out, he was bleeding like crazy.

Tony put the cloth back and he opened eyes and gasped for air.

"Calm down peter, it's okay. Tony just has to bandage it" Bucky said.

"No, it's okay. I can manage" he said through gasping breaths.

Peter got up and took the bandages and limped to his room.

Natasha behind him.

"Peter? You good there?" She knocked on the door.

"YeH" Peter said. "Come in"

When she walked in he was done with the bandages and he was sitting on his bed cross legged. He was hugging his stomach.

"Peter? You okay?" She asked.

"Uh.. Yeah I'm fine" he said looking at his arms. He quickly let go of his torso.

"Right.. and I'm a unicorn" Natasha said with a chuckle.

"I'm fine Okay?! Just.. leave me be. Is Mnushkin awake?" He asked.

"What?" She asked back.

"The man" he said.

"He's russian?" She asked

"YeH" he answered.

"Umm.. he's up, you can talk to him if you want" she said.

"Sure" He said, getting up. Natasha saw the since of pain as he got up.

"Let's go" She said, knowing that peter wouldn't want her asking if he was okay.

They walked to the room where the man was. Or Viktor Mnushkin

"You can go alone if you want" she said.

He nodded.

He walked in.

Then, he closed the door.

Natasha looked from the glass. Only she could see through. No one could look through from the other side.

She looked at peter who walked up to the man who was sitting in the corner of the room.

'What did this man do anyway?' Thought Natasha.

"So?" Peter asked.

"What do you want from me?" The man asked in Russian.

"Where are the captives?" Peter asked keeping his tone steady.

Natasha looked at peter. Anger clear in his voice.

The man laughed.

Natasha could swear she'd seen that man somewhere.

That made peter really mad. Peter picked the man up by his shirt and looked him in the eye.

"I asked once. I'll ask only one more time. Where. Are. The. Captives?" Peter said as he dropped the man to the ground.

Natasha raised and eyebrow. She never saw peter so, like...this.

"You'll never find them" Viktor said "they're in a place where you'll never. Ever. Find them."

That made peter really, really mad.

Peter punched the wall next to him, and made a crack in the wall.

Natasha took that as her cue.

She opened the door and walked in.

"Peter, do you want to come back later?" She asked, facing peter but keeping her eyes on the man.

Peter looked at her in an odd expression.

"Peter, please" she said.

"Natalia?" Viktor asked. "Do you remember me?"

Natasha didn't answer.

"Remember when we killed all those people in that building? the ones who didn't agree with us?" Viktor said.

Peter looked at her, then at the man.

"You can't always hide behind mommy forever?" Viktor said looking at peter. Peter looked at the man with a glare.

"She's not my mom" he answered

"And You can't ignore me forever you know." Viktor said.

"Yeah, but I can kill you" Natasha said in russian walking up to the man.

Peter caught her hand. "Not yet Natasha" He said.

"It's too late" Viktor said. "They're.." he laughed "they're all gone!" He said with another laugh.

"What do you mean...gone?" Peter asked.

Natasha knew what Viktor meant.

"Peter... they're... they died." Natasha said.

"No. No, they didn't die. He-he killed them" peter made out.

"Peter..." Natasha tried to calm him down.

"No! No, no, no, no!" Peter yelled burying his head in his hands.

"Peter, it's okay" Natasha said trying to reach for him. Peter flinched away.

"No. No, you did this" Peter said looking at Viktor. Peter started walking towards Viktor, when Natasha stopped him.

"Peter, no" she said.

"Let me go, not now Natasha!" Peter yelled. He tried to pull away. This time he got loose from Natasha's grip.

He looked at the man sitting in the corner of the room.

"Why?" Peter asked.

"They bored me" Viktor said.

"Peter, let it go. We'll find some clues. We'll figure this out. He's just trying to get on your nerves" Natasha said.

"Oh Natalia. Don't you miss the days when you, me and Barnes would go on killing sprees?" Viktor asked.

"No. Not ever do I miss those days." Natasha said. "Peter, we should go."

"Yeah.." Peter said, voice cracking. He looked at the man one last time before leaning next to him and saying "you are so dead. You son of a bitch." Peter whispered in his ear in Russian.

Natasha looked at him "Pete? You comin?"Natasha asked.

"Mmhm" Peter didn't look away from Viktor.

They walked out of the room and peter said "how much of our conversation did you hear?"

To Natasha's surprise, Bucky, and Clint were standing out there looking at them.

"Told you" Natasha said to peter.

"We've been here long enough." Clint said.

"What languages do I speak, Bucky?" Peter asked.

"Umm... English, Spanish, a little bit of French." Bucky answered.

Peter looked at Natasha. She smiled "give it time" she said.

Peter looked down.

"Mind telling us who died?" Clint asked.

"It's not that important... to you" peter said.

"What do you mean?" Bucky asked.

"Just tell us peter" Natasha said.

"It's umm... my aunt and my friend, that's a girl. But she's not- I mean, wasn't my girlfriend." Peter said.

"Right" Bucky said.

"I'm sorry peter" Clint said glaring at Bucky.

"It's really nothing." He said as he looked down.

"Okay come here you." Natasha said as she hugged him.

Natasha never hugged anyone.

Ever.

Peter looked at the window separating peter and Mnoushkin.

"Can I just go?" Peter asked

"Where?" Clint asked.

"Friend's house" he quickly answered.

Natasha raised an eyebrow "okay...staying there for the night?" She asked.

"Probably, I'll text you." Peter said.

"No not text. Call me." She said. Then Clint and Bucky nodded and peter left.

He packed his suit, some clothes and his phone in a small bag.

He raced out his door, and made it to his 'friend's house'.

———————————

**Who do you think the 'friend' is?**

**Thanks 4 reading.**

**This gon get interesting soon.**

**Update: June 13**


	3. Adopted?

Peter rushed to the elevator.

"You think he's gonna be okay?" Clint asked.

"I have a feeling he will" Natasha said.

"You know, everything that kid does, is like what you do" clint said with a toothy grin.

"What are you saying?" Natasha asked.

"I don't know. You guys related or something?" Clint asked.

"No. Not that I know of" she said, looking at Bucky.

Bucky looked at her with an eyebrow raised.

"You guys want to go get dinner or something? It's seven thirty" Bucky said.

"Yeah sure" Clint said.

Natasha behind him. Bucky grabbed her arm and whispered in Natasha's ear. "You don't think that's possible, do you?" He asked.

"I don't know. I'll have to do some investigating, it might not be though, chances are very slim" she said as she walked away.

'DNA test' she thought.

"What do we have?" Bucky asked.

"Lasagna" Clint said.

"Yassssss" Natasha said.

——————————————Meanwhile...

Peter walked onto the roof where he'd always meet.

(A lot of people like to pair Peter and Wade Wilson. But not us. They just friends. In this story, peter is straight)

"Is that you spidey?" Wade asked. As in **the **wade wilson. As in Deadpool.

"Keep it down"'peter hissed. He wasn't in his suit, he didn't want his identity out.

"Okay, What brings you to me?" Wade asked, in a story telling tone.

"Shut your wormhole. You know why I'm here wade." Peter said jokingly.

"They died huh?" He asked.

"Yeah" Peter answered.

"That's dark" wade said.

"Yeah... I don't know what to do" peter said rubbing the back of his head sheepishly.

"Live your life, I guess" wade said.

"Well... Umm... I kind of can't." Peter said

"What? How?" Wade asked, taking his DP mask off to reveal his face.

"So Umm.. how do I put this.." peter said.

"You went to the house to clean everything out, right?" Wade asked.

"Yeah. And I found something" Peter said as he gave wade a card.

Wade took the card and read it aloud "adoption forms?" Wade asked. "You're putting yourself up for adoption?"

"No, you dumbass. Look at the date" peter said, annoyed.

Wade looked at the date. Peter was sixteen. It was 2019.

"Put up for adoption in... September 2003?" Wade asked "but that's a month after you were born."

"Now look at the adopters" peter pointed.

"Richard and Mary Parker" He said out loud. "You were adopted?!" Wade asked.

"Yeah..." Peter answered.

"Are you gonna try and find your real parents?" He asked.

"No, DUH" peter said. "I wanted your help" he said.

"Okay... I'm in." Wade said.

"Great!" Peter said.

Peter got into his suit, and stopped some robberies and muggings.

Then, when they were done, they went to Some Diner, wade looked at peter

"Peter?" Deadpool said.

Peter looked at him from the salad he was eating.

"YeH?" Peter asked.

"Did you kill someone?" Wade asked looking him in the eye.

Peter hesitated "I, Umm... i..." Peter was trying to make out

"So you did." Wade said looking back down at his food. "Why'd you do it?" He asked.

Peter didn't answer.

"Peter" wade said. "I can't help you, if you don't tell me"

"I don't want anyone's help" peter whispered as he drank his iced tea.

"Peter, come on. You need to open up. Stop being like Natasha. Like seriously dude. She doesn't tell anyone a damn thing. And everyone hates that" wade mentioned.

"So... you hate me?" Peter said.

"Stop changing the subject Parker. Tell me why you killed. That's my job. Not yours" wade said.

"Okay, Fine. He killed my aunt..." the kid's voice cracked. Wade felt bad for the kid. He already lost his... guardians. "And my friend"

"A girl?" Wade asked.

Peter blushed "not girlfriend, if that's what your thinking. We were just...friends" peter said " I killed... two people, Natasha was there to stop me before I did it again"

"it's okay peter" Wade said while getting up. "You staying tonight?"

"Can I?" Peter asked.

"Yeah. Whenever you feel like it" wade said.

"I had to lie to get to come here. The avengers would not approve of me hanging out with a mercenary" Peter said.

"Well then, I guess you should tell them soon. They'd be worried. And imagine if they found out when you didn't want them to?" Wade asked.

"I don't know yet" peter replied.

Wade had a triple level bunk bed. Peter loved it. It was so fun. Peter always got the top bunk, and wade got the very bottom one.

"'Night" Peter said, as he climbed the ladder to the top bunk.

"Goodnight" wade said.

"Fuck" Peter sweared.

"What? What's wrong?" Wade asked.

" i forgot to call Natasha" Peter said, as he got his phone.

He called Natasha.

They got to bed and slept.

———————-meanwhile———

Natasha was fast asleep in her room. She was half awake though. She wondered why peter hadn't called her yet. It was getting late.

Then all of a sudden, her phone rang.

She picked it up. It was peter. She sighed. She answered.

"Peter? The fuck?" She asked.

"Yeah...sorry about that" peter said.

"I will whip your sorry ass next time. You understand?" She said.

"Yes, I understand." He said.

Wade was listening.

"Which friends house you at peter?" She asked.

Peter froze.

"Peter?"

No response.

"Pete-" Natasha was about to say when she was interrupted.

"Yeah... Yeah, I'm at.. uh...you Don't know him" he said

"What's his name?" She asked. Peter could feel her eyebrow raise from the other end of the line.

"Share! Say you're at share's house" wade whispered.

Without thinking, peter said "I'm at share's"

"Share?" She asked. "That's his name?"

"Yeah" Peter said.

"Okay. Peter you get some rest, see you here tomorrow at..." She was waiting for his answer on what time he was coming to that compound.

"Around 2:00" he said quickly.

"K bayyyy" Natasha said as she hung up, not waiting for his goodbye.

"Wow"wade said. "That was hard"

"Yeah.. I know" peter said.

"We should get some rest, it's 2:00 am" Wade said.

"Yeah"

And like that he want back to bed.

**——————————————**

**That's it for this chapter folks! **

**Okay, so I've been in a good mood lately (I won 5th in 800m at areas) so I updated early.**

**You're welcome.**

Ba**iiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii**


	4. Biological parents

It was 1:48.

Peter arrived at the compound.

Natasha wasn't there yet.

Peter used his time to clean up some cuts he got from yesterday's shift.

He got a pretty deep wound on his right shoulder.

He used a cloth with some anti-bacteria and rubbed it on his wound. He hissed at the pain.

"Hey. Sorry I kept you waiting"Natasha said from the other room.

Peter quickly cleaned up and put his shirt back on.

He walked into he room where Natasha was waiting.

"Care to explain... where, you were last night" Tony asked from behind Natasha.

She quickly turned her head towards a very angry Bucky and Tony, standing next to each other.

She turned back to peter.

He looked at her with a puppy dog expression.

"Peter What happened to your shoulder?" Bucky asked next.

Peter quickly glanced at his shoulder. His shirt was covering it. Nothing was visible. Or at least he thought.

Bucky and Nat were good at spotting things.

"Nothing! I don't know what you mean!" Peter yelled.

A second later an arrow cane flying by his shoulder. Peter twisted around, not moving his legs, and caught the arrow as it went by his shoulder. He winced at the pain in his shoulder.

An "Agh" escapes Peters lips, more like a sigh.

Clint jumped down from where he was sitting at the top of the ceiling, and said "you _really don't know what we mean?" _

"Seriously?" Peter asked.

Natasha raised an eyebrow. "Where were you, really. Peter." She asked.

"I um.. friends house" peter lied again. He felt someone pull the sleeve of his shoulder up, which grazed his wound. "Ooww" Peter said.

"Looks like you went out on patrol last night. Without permission" tony said.

"You don't own me. I can go wherever I want" Peter spat.

The whole team looked at peter. This was one of those times when peter knew _he fucked up. _

_"_Okay look, Peter, we know we don't own you or anything, but we are responsible for making sure you're responsible" tony said.

"Yeah... whatever" peter said as he pulled his sleeve back down and turned around to walk away.

"Peter..." Natasha said after him, not getting up from the Couch.

Peter didn't turn around. He just kept walking away. Throwing Clint's arrow to the ground.

"Well shit guys. You really screwed up this time" Natasha said.

"We?!" Tony yelled

Natasha didn't answer she just stood up and walked away.

"Natasha, come on!" Clint said running after her.

"Nat.. you don't understand.-" Clint was interrupted.

"Shut up" she said stopping him with her hand. "Look Clint," She said whispering. "You gotta stop pressuring the kid. He has panick attacks if you didn't know"she whisper yelled angrily "you need to go easy on him. Whatever he did, he had good reason. Please, Clint" she finished and started walking towards Peters room again. Clint right behind her.

"Then, can I talk to the kid too?" He asked.

"I don't know. If he's in the mood for visits from a douchebag" she smirked.

Clint just stared at her.

When they reached his room, Natasha knocked on his door. "Little spider? Can I come in? Me and Clint are worried" she said in russian.

Clint looked at her "he knows russian?" He asked.

"YeH. Just shush about it okay?" Natasha whispered.

Clint nodded.

"YeH you can come in." Peter answered.

Natasha opened the door and Clint walked in with her.

Peter was sitting at his desk writing some equations.

"You good?" Natasha asked sitting on his bed behind his desk.

"Mmhm" he responded.

"Okay" She said "when you're, ready. And _only if you're ready, you can tell us what happened yesterday, and where you really went" _

Peter got up from his chair and looked at her with sorrow "I'm sorry. I'm sorry I'm weak. I'm sorry I can't handle myself, or keep a secret or do anything right or—" he was cut off by Clint.

"Hey, Hey kid, calm down. It's okay." He said as Natasha walked up to Peter to comfort him when peter backed away, bumping into his desk.

"Peter. You are not weak, nor anything else you said" Natasha said soothingly.

"I just.. i... I wasn't lieing when I said I went to a friend's house...I... You might not be okay with this.. but.. I'm friends with um..Deadpool, you may know him as" peter stuttered.

"What?! Deadpool? As in Wade Wilson?!" Clint asked.

Natasha elbowed him. "It's okay peter. We just don't want you going around with a mercenary" Clint said

"Yeah..." Peter sighed as he looked Natasha. Then his door."he kinda helps me when I'm stressed. He's a good friend"

"I'm fine with what you do, just don't get drunk with that dude" Clint said.

Peter then returns his gaze back to the two avengers and then back to the door.

"Somethings wrong" peter said.

"What do you mean?" Natasha asked looking at where his gaze was.

"It's Viktor." And like that, Peter rushes past them and out the door, Natasha and Clint running behind him.

"What? What's wrong? What's Viktor doing" Natasha asked.

Peter didn't answer, he let his shoes slide as he turned to a corner.

The room. It was right there. He opened it.

"The fuck?" Peter said.

"Watch your language" Clint said, then he whispered to Natasha "there's another thing he does like you"

Natasha pushed passed Clint and to peter.

"He's bleeding. I don't think he's dead though" peter said.

"Must've tried to kill himself" she said.

Peter nodded. Looking terrified.

"You okay?" Clint asked

"Mmhm, can I have a moment?" Peter asked.

They nodded and walked out of the room.

"You know who my parents were ?" Peter said looking down at the man.

"Yeah. And they're still alive" he said trough rasping breaths.

"Mary and Richard Parker are dead Viktor" peter said in Russian.

"Ah. But they aren't your real Parents. Not your biological parents. But you already knew that" Viktor said back in russian.

Natasha could hear everything.

_Not his biological parents? _She thought. _How's that even possible? Could Bucky's theory be correct?_

"Then, who are my biological parents?" Peter asked.

"And if I tell you, what will you do for me in return?" He asked.

"Maybe let you live" peter said.

"Ah. Just like your mother. I'm sorry, but we both know, you'll kill me soon enough" Viktor laughed.

Natasha and Clint couldn't believe this.

Peter was about to find out who his real parents were. Apparently, he was adopted, which meant the chances of peter being her son were pretty high.

"Fine. What do you want?" Peter asked getting annoyed.

"Oh, nothing. Just someone I need you to terminate" he said with a smile.

"You mean...kill?" Peter asked, eyes growing wide in horror.

"Yes, a small price to pay, to get your family back" Viktor said.

"I-Fine" Peter said as Natasha and Clint's mouths sprang wide open. This man was going to make peter kill.

"Not while they are here" Viktor gestured to the door.

_Natasha and Clint._

"Why not?" Peter asked, while moving a cloth over the man's wound.

"I make the rules" Viktor said. "One, let me out of here."

"No. No way" peter said. A sigh of relief escaped Natasha's lips

"Well, I cant do the deal like that" Viktor said.

"No. I already killed two people. It's already haunting me. I can't live with that" peter said as he turned to leave.

"Peter killed two people?!" Clint yelled.

Before Natasha could answer, Peter walked out of the room super duper agitated and looked at them before walking away.

"Peter What is it?" Natasha asked, stepping in front of him, stopping him from leaving.

Peter just walked passed her and cursed in Russian.

Natasha didn't want to say it out loud, but peter was so damn cute but fierce when he cursed in Russian.

Peter was saying a bunch of things that Natasha couldn't make out due to his mumbling "kill...why..stupid...Spider-Man, huh?...fricken adoption forms...crazy" peter mumbled.

"Peter? Where are you going?" Natasha asked as she watched peter walk out of the compound doors, not bothering to look behind him.

He kept walking until he stopped and looked up at the sky.

"Peter you good?" Natasha asked.

"Noupe" Peter answered after a few awkward seconds.

"Look, it'll be okay. You don't have to kill anyone"

Natasha said.

"It's the only way" he said, voice cracking and looking down from the sky to Natasha.

"No, no it's not" Natasha said gripping onto his shoulders, forcing him to look at her.

"What am I supposed to do Natasha? I want to find my parents, but I don't know if i should go through this to get to them" peter reasoned.

"Do you think your parents would be fine with it if they found out that you killed people to get to them?" She asked.

"No. Probably not" peter said.

"Okay, why don't we go back inside and take care of that cut?" She asked poking at his injured shoulder.

He flinched back "Ow. No it's fine" peter said.

"If you say so" Natasha said.

They walked back to the compound and peter kept his head down. He didn't want people staring at him and Natasha.

Once they reached his room, Natasha looked at him and said "came here, I don't care what you say, I'm getting a look at that wound, it can get infected" she said.

Peter sighed and sat next to her on the bed.

She pulled his sleeve up and examined it.

"What caused...this?" She asked pointing at the wound.

"Um... we were just taking care of some robberies and stuff when one of the guys thought it would be a good idea to bring a knife, in conclusion, long story short, he scraped my shoulder." Peter said.

"Okay.." Natasha said as she cleaned up the wound and stitched it back together. "You are good to go. Might wanna get some sleep though" she said.

"M v'ry t'red" He said as he yawned.

It was 12:36.

Peter was fast asleep in Natasha's Arms as she carded his hair.

He looked so young when he slept. So innocent.

"Goodnight my little spider" she whispered. Peter heard her and smiled.

Natasha slept next to peter for the night.

**————————————————————**

**Mkay I'm done this chapter!**

**Next chapter most likely out on... the 17th or 18th.**

**Thx 4 reading c ya next time!**


	5. Long night

**_Peter's POV_**

Do you know who she really is?

**_Do you know about her past?_**

**_What she's done?_**

**_She killed millions and tortured trillions._**

**_Why do you trust her?_**

_Who? What do you mean?_

_**Black widow.**_

_No. She wouldn't have._

**_Exactly how much do you know about her past?_**

_Not much._

**_Why would you trust her? You don't know more than her name. Oh wait, she's been lying about that one too. Exactly what do you know for certain?_**

_I don't know anymore._

Just then, peter looked down below him. 

_Who are you?_

_**Your conscience.**_

_The hell?_

Just as he said that he looked at the white floor he was standing on. Suddenly the room was closing in on him. It kept closing in until it was hard to breath.

Peter never was a claustrophobic person, but it actually felt like all the air in the room was being taken out.

It kept closing in until he couldn't spread his arms out anymore. He felt the room flood with water. Until it reached the top of the very small room.

He was gasping for air. He couldn't breathe.

———————————————————

Natasha woke up to Peters shaking breaths. Until he wasn't breathing anymore.

He was sweating and his usually fluffy curls were now soaking wet.

Natasha started shaking him so that he would wake up.

"Peter?! Peter wake up! Peter please!" She was shaking him so hard.

All that came out were some groans and a terrible cough.

"Peter, you need to wake up!" She yelled

Peter opened his eyes and quickly rolled off the bed, he scooted over to a wall and had his back against it. He was breathing too fast and he was still sweating.

Natasha walked over to him and sat next to him back against the wall,

"Friday, can you alert-" Natasha was cut off

"No. No, don't call Tony. Please" peter said through heaving breaths.

"Okay. Friday, get Clint. No one else" she said smiling at peter.

Natasha reaches out to the shuddering teen, when he flinched. Natasha moves her hand away.

Instead of questioning him she says "what happened? Was it a nightmare?" He nodded.

She smelt blood. That wasn't good. She tried to find the source of the smell when she saw his fists clenched tight.

"Oh peter." She said, grabbing one of his hands, and opening his fists. She stared at the holes he'd punched in his skin "don't do that. How bad was the nightmare?" She asked.

He swiped his hand away from Natasha as if touching something hot.

"It...it was nothing" he stammered.

Natasha raised an eyebrow. "Parker?" She asked.

5 whole minutes went by as peter stared straight ahead.

"Nat?" Peter asked.

"Yeah?" Natasha answered.

"What was your life like, when _you _were younger?" He asked.

'Why would he be asking that?' She thought.

Just then Clint came into the room. Clint looked at the sweat covered teen. 'Yup. Definitely category 5 nightmare.' Clint thought.

"Can-can I go use the bathroom please?" Peter asked.

Natasha looked at him. Then, nodded

"Yeah go ahead" Natasha said.

Peter got up and almost fell forward. Clint caught him just in time.

"You sure you don't want to tell us bud?" Clint asked looking at the teen in his arms, as he steadied peter.

"Yeah" he answered.

He quickly ran out of the room.

Natasha looked down.

"What happened, Natasha?" Clint asked

"He flinched away when I wanted to comfort him. Somethings definitely wrong" she answered.

Clint could see there was something else.

"Anything else?" He asked.

Natasha hesitated before answering "He asked what my childhood was like" Clint could see her pale as she talked.

Clint put his hand toward her "come on, get up. We need to find out what's going on" he said as Natasha took his hand and stood up.

———————————————————

Peter dodged the bathroom outside his room and went straight for the room where they kept Viktor Mnushkin.

He opened the door without hesitation and looked at the man who was completely awake, sitting in the corner of the room.

"What can you tell me about Natasha?" Peter asked. Instantly regretting it.

"That it's not her real name." He said.

"No. I mean her childhood" peter said.

"Well, it was a very hard time. She was one of the kids who went to the red room" he said, looking up at peter.

"What's a red room?" Peter asked raising an eyebrow.

"It's a place where some of the kids in who lived in Russia, were trained, and tortured. They would become perfect spies" Viktor said as peter sat down in front of him, cross legged, listening to every word "those who didn't qualify, or weren't good enough, were killed, by they're own"

"So, kids who were also in the red room, were ordered to kill those who didn't qualify?" Peter said.

"Yes. That's were Natalia comes in" Viktor said.

"Natalia?" Peter asked.

"Her real name is Natalia Alianovna Romanova" Viktor said.

"So What did she do?"

"She was one of the best. She was named the black widow, as you may know her. Therefore, to get that high, you need to kill some of your...Let's say _classmates_."

"Your daughter" peter sighed as he looked down.

"Yeah. My daughter was one of the very highest as was Natalia. One of them were gonna die. It happened to be my daughter, Vasilina Mnushkin. I happened to be there when it happened. I watched as Natalia, ended her life, right in front of my face. They were both 16 at the time" he said as a single tear came down his face.

Peter sighed "I'm so sorry" he couldn't help it. He felt bad. After all, she was just another kid.

"Ah, it's nothing" he said in his thick Russian accent, as he whiped his tear away. "You know, I can help you find out who your parents are" he said

"I'm not gonna kill someone, just to find my parents. I'll find them on my Own." Peter said as he looked back up from the ground.

"Maybe it doesn't have to be that way. Maybe, we could try another way" Viktor said.

"What other way?" Peter asked.

"We'll have to continue later" Viktor said as he motioned towards the one way window.

"I should go"

Viktor nodded.

——————————————————

"Why hasn't he come back yet?" Natasha asked as she looked at the door.

"Friday, where's peter?" Clint asked.

"Peter is currently in the interrogation room with Viktor Mnushkin" Friday spoke.

Natasha got up and said "What he doing there?! Is he hurt?!"

"No. He seems to be talking with him." Friday spoke.

A sigh of relief escapes her mouth as she makes her way to the interrogation room.

Clint runs behind her.

She reaches the window separating them.

She looks at him talking to Viktor.

It completely stopped, because his spidey sense was probably triggered.

He looked to the window.

"I should go" he said not taking his eyes of the window. The man behind him nodded in understanding.

Peter walked out of the room to see a very angry assasin.

"What were you thinking?!" Natasha yelled.

"You wouldn't care" peter said as he walked right through the middle of Clint and Natasha. Natasha quickly grabbed Peters arm.

Peter didn't turn around. He just stopped walking. "What's going on with you?" She asked.

"Nothings wrong with me. I was just getting answers from him." Peter answered.

"And did you get answers?" Clint asked.

"Yeah. Lots actually" Peter said.

"Care to share?" Natasha said, examining the cuts that didn't heal yet from the time he went on patrol.

"No" Peter answered.

"Peter, please. Why go and ask questions in the middle of the night, right after you had a nightmare?" She asked in Russian

"Because I can. I have right to do so. I don't remember any law against questioning someone at 3:30" peter spat in Russian. He pulled his arm out of Natasha's arm and ran away.

"Natasha, let him be. Somethings bothering him" Clint said.

"Yeah. No shit Sherlock" she said as she looked at the man through the glass. "What do you think he told him?"

"I don't know" Clint answered truthfully.

———————————————————

"Any leads?" Peter asked as he walked into wade's apartment.

"Yeah, no. It's been two days. What are you doing up?" Wade said.

"Well, I couldn't sleep. I just came here to tell you, to leave it." Peter said

"Leave what? You mean the case? Did you find your parents?" He asked.

"No, but I can do it without your help. I don't want anyone else in this." Peter answered.

Wade wanted to disagree but the sharp glare peter gave him, shut him up. "Okay, Okay, Fine. At least tell me who it is when you find them"

"Okay. That's agreeable"

"You just made that word up" wade said.

"No, I didn't. And also, all words are made up" peter answered.

"Okay whatever, nerd. Goodbaiiiiiii" wade said, waving him off.

"Kay, bai" peter answered.

He used his web shooters to go back to the avengers compound.

He snuck in, the same way he snuck out, through the window.

He changed and got to bed.

'That was a long night' peter thought.

4:45 am

———————————————————————

**K that's it. Damn that took long to write.**

**Omigod, you guys are in for a whole lotta angst soon!**

**Thanks 4 reading again!**

**Also, I like taking suggestions, but I can't really add on team red right now.**

**Maybe my next story.**

**Thanks for the suggestions tho!**

**If you like my story so far, then please like or follow my story!**

**Sincerely, SpiderParker7708**

**3 **


	6. Its gonna come back and bite you

Peter woke up at 10:24 am

He got up and looked at the alarm clock that had been turned off by someone.

He got up and off the bed with a tired grunt.

He looked at the wound on his shoulder.

It was nothing but a bruise.

He took a shower, changed, and brushed his teeth.

He then reached out for the doorknob.

He went to the compound kitchen where all the others were.

They all greeted him with a nod. All but Natasha.

She kept reading her book.

It was russian.

Peter read the title.

'War and peace'

He glared at her then, went to his seat at the table.

"Who touched my alarm clock?" Peter asked.

For a while no one answered.

Natasha put her book away and looked at peter.

"I did" she said.

"Why?" Peter asked annoyed.

All the avengers looked up to see peter and Natasha glaring at each other.

After a few moments of silence and glaring, Tony said "Okay can we stop the staring contest? What is going on between you two?"

_'Well If Viktor was right, then she was the one with the problem. Not me. She was the one who didn't tell me her real name. She didn't even tell me about her past. What was so important about her past that she didn't want to share with him?' _Peter thought.

"Peter?" Tony asked. Looking at the boy who was staring blankly at the table in front of him, not moving a muscle.

"Peter? You still with us?" Bucky asked looking at the teen with a worried expression.

Natasha got up from her seat across the table and got to Peters seat.

She pulled his hair a bit and nothing happened.

She then, slapped peter across the face.

Peter jerked.

"What the hell was that for?" He asked, getting up.

Natasha sat him back down and said "your welcome. I just snapped you out of whatever trance you were in"

Peter rubbed his jaw where Natasha has slapped him.

"Uh, no tHaNKyOu!" Peter said mockingly.

He ate his food and got up to leave

"Hey! Where to champ?" Clint asked.

"...places" peter answered.

"Yeah, What places" he asked, getting up.

Peter didn't answer.

———————————-

"What the hell was that all about?" Tony asked, looking at Natasha.

"Argument" Clint and Natasha said at the same time. Not wanting the others to find out about Viktor.

"For real?" Tony asked.

"Yeah" She said, getting up.

"Okay then" Tony said eyeing Natasha. Uuuughhh he hated this. Whenever peter or Natasha didn't want you to know how they were feeling, they made SURE you didn't find out.

Natasha was after peter.

Her phone rang.

She stopped by the hallway to pick it up.

It was an unknown number.

She answered the phone call.

"Yes?" She asked.

"Tasha, I swear to god, stop following me" peter said on the other end of the line.

"Peter...where are you going?" Natasha asked.

"That's the whole reason I don't want you following me, dumbass" peter said.

"Peter, why are you mad at me?" She said.

Then she heard a bunch of gunshots on the other end of the phone. Then, it sounded like someone was shot. "Hah! I got you" peter said

"Peter are you playing with the guns again?" Someone in the background said.

"No!" Peter yelled.

"Eat this" came another voice.

"Ow!!" Peter yelled. Then Natasha could hear something or someone fall down. "I don't have super healing, bitch!" Peter yelled on the other end of the line.

"Yeah, you do!" Someone said.

"Peter? Are you okay?" She asked.

"Yeah, yeah, I'm fine. Look I'll call you back okay?" Peter said.

"No! Peter!" Natasha yelled.

The call ended.

"What the fu-" Natasha was interrupted.

"I heard yelling. What's going on?" Bucky asked, walking up to her.

"It's nothing I can handle it myself."Natasha answered.

"If you say so" Bucky said.

——————————————•

"Peter? Are you being serious?peter, Why are you sparring with wade? Wade, why are you shooting him?" Matt asked.

You asked for it. So I'm bringing team red into this. Matt Murdock is here!

"It's-Nothing Matt. I'm good" peter said through gasping breaths.

"No, no that's not good." Wade said pointing at the bullet in his arm.

"Come on! It's nothing" peter said as he grabbed on to his arm, trying to hide his wound.

"At least bandage it." Wade said "it's going to give me nightmares"

" like it would, Wade" Peter said sarcastically. "You get shot worse than this. I doubt it would even make you cringe anymore"

"On me, yes Its fine, but if **you **got shot. No, it wouldn't be fine." Wade said.

"Whatever" Peter said.

"You know you say that a lot. It's your way of getting away from problems. Well lemme tell ya, it's gonna come back atcha one day and bite you" Matt said as he handed bandages to peter. "You want me to do it or are you gonna fix it?"

Peter grabbed the roll of bandages and walked away "pft, bite me?" He scoffed.

"Yeah, you'll see" Matt yelled after him.

As soon as peter left the room, Matt said "the fuck were you thinking?! You shot the kid? If the avengers know about you, who do you think they are gonna blame it on?"

"Don't worry. I'm sure he'll be okay. That's probably not even gonna be a mark by the next 2 or 3 days." Wade answered. "I'm still worried though. Kid says he's gonna find his real parents and he doesn't want help."

"Hold On. What now?!"

"Oh yeah, Peters adopted" wade answered.

"Oh wow"

"Yeah"

——————————————————

Peter got to the compound and into his room.

Peter finished bandaging his arm. He walked out of his room.

He was stopped by Natasha standing in the middle of the doorway.

"Oh. Hi Nat." Peter said, almost bumping into her.

"What was that bullet sound on the phone? Were you shot?!" She asked as she walked in and took him with her to sit him down on his bed.

"Yes, But no" Peter said as he looked down. Trying to avoid eye contact.

Natasha cupped his cheek and made him face her.

"Look you gotta tell me what's going on. I'm worried about you. And what do you mean 'im rainbow shoes but no'?"

"I was _lightly _shot in the arm" peter said.

"_Lightly?" _Natasha asked.

"YeH" Peter answered.

"You're delusional" Natasha said with a laugh. "Lemme see" she gestured to his arm.

Peter looked at her then said "fine"

He opened the bandages and Natasha couldn't help but wince.

"Who did this?" She asked furiously, she bent down and touched the wound. Peter hissed at the pain.

"Sorry, who did this?" She asked again.

"It's nothing seriously" peter answered.

"Peter, you need to tell me so I can make them pay" Natasha said.

"Not telling" peter said and crossed his arms. He looked in the opposite direction from Natasha.

"Peter, you can't keep these things a secret. Maybe we can help you"

"Look who's talking" peter whispered.

"I'm sorry?"

"I don't want any help. I don't _need _and help. And you've been doing great keeping secrets from me. Why can't I?" Peter yelled at her.

Natasha was impressed with how mad peter could get.

Then Clint was at the door.

"Not now" Natasha mouthed as she swatted him away.

She turned around to see peter crying.

"Pete, what's wrong? What aren't you telling me?" She said as she walked towards him.

Peter wiped his tears away. He looked at Natasha who put a hand on his shoulder. Peter immediately flinched.

"I-i have to go" he said, getting up.

Peter left the room and Natasha sat in the darkness of Peters room.

She still had a bit of his blood on her fingers.

Right. _DNA test._

She got up and used what she had to do the test.

She spent a whole hour working in there making sure and rechecking everything.

It was a perfect match.

"Friday, can you tell Bucky to come? And _only _Bucky?" Natasha asked.

"On it" Friday said.

_Little did she know..._

———————————————-—•

Peter had excepted Viktors deal.

Now, Viktor and peter were at what looked like a base.

"So, I let you go, I brought you here. Now, can you tell me who my parents are?" Peter asked.

"Of course" Viktor said in a thick Russian accent.

Viktor lead peter to a room.

"Inside, you will find who you're parents are and where they are right now." Viktor said

"Why in here?" Peter said gesturing to the door.

"It's confidential" Viktor added.

Peter nodded in understanding.

He went in the room.

As soon as he was inside, the door closed, and locked behind him.

Peter fliched as the door banged closed.

He walked up to a file that indeed read 'confidential'.

He picked it up and looked inside.

He gawked at the names on the pages.

He turned back to the door

"This some joke?" Peter asked.

No answer.

"Hey!!" Peter yelled.

He was locked in.

"Let me out!" Peter yelled as he banged on the door.

A second later a small gun came down and shot him.

_Tranquilizer. _He thought.

He immediately fell down.

——————————————

"Are you sure?" Bucky asked looking at Natasha in the eye.

"Yeah. We should call him over." Natasha said.

Bucky nodded in agreement.

"Friday, call peter. Tell him to come." Natasha said.

"I'm sorry agent romanoff. I cannot detect peter, anywhere isn't the building."

"What?! He must be outside. Try scanning the city" Bucky said.

"I can't seem to track him" there was a long moment of devastation "I have a message for you and agent romanoff" Friday said.

"Show it to us please" Natasha said.

Something popped up on the screen behind them.

There was a message.

_To: Natalia and James Barnes_

_Meet me at the coordinates below at 7:30 or your little spiderling is gone._

_Don't meet me there and you'll regret it._

_No weapons. No one else. Just us 3 and your baby spider._

_Break any of these rules and he's gone before you can even have time to take someone out._

_Coordinates: -83723782992_

_Viktor Mnushkin_

"What the hell?"

"We should go" Natasha said, facing Bucky but not taking her eyes off the message they had just gotten.

"Uh huh" Bucky said as he backed away to get ready.

Natasha could see the worry in his voice. "Hey" She said, grabbing his shoulder, forcing him to look at her. "It's gonna be okay."

"I know"

"Remember. No weapons. We can't have peter dying on us" Natasha said.

"I know"

"Of course you do" Natasha smirked.

———————————————————

**So yeah. Hope ya liked it.**

**Word count: 2k **

**Next chapter full of angst so yeah.**

**Thanks 4 reading so far. Again.**

**Just... ****tHaNKyOu**

**Update: June 30 or 31.**

**Can't wat for Spider-Man FFH.**

**It's gonna be EPIC!**

**Bai.**


	7. Im fine

It was 7:30.

The location that Viktor had sent them was not too far from the compound.

Natasha and Bucky were sitting in the car.

Natasha could tell Bucky was worried.

She took one hand away from the steering wheel, and put it on his arm. Holding it tight.

"He's gonna be okay. Peter's strong" She said, more like she was trying to convince herself.

Bucky looked at her and nodded.

They stayed quiet for another 10 minutes before Natasha said "we're here." She looked at the warehouse.

"Mmhm"

They got out of the car and knocked on the only door.

It opened and Viktor was standing there. Smiling.

"What did you do to Peter!" Bucky yelled and walked closer to the man.

Something electrocuted him and he fell down.

He saw Natasha down too.

She was the last thing he saw before blacking out.

—————————————————

Natasha opened her eyes to see a gray floor.

She looked around the room.

Her hands were hung to the roof as were Peters and Buckys.

Peter's shoes were barely touching the ground.

That's when it hit her.

Peter.

He seemed to be unconscious.

He was just hanging there.

Bucky then woke up.

"Peter" he whispered as he looked at the boy In front of him.

Natasha was next to him her hands cuffed to the ceiling like peter and himself.

"Yeah" she answered.

The door opened.

In walked Viktor Mnushkin.

Natasha quickly tried to get out of her cuffs so she could get to peter before Viktor could.

"Don't worry. It's vibranium." He said as he walked toward the still unconscious peter. He cupped Peter's cheek.

"Don't touch him asshole" Natasha said.

"Ooh, I'd watch your language" he said, pointing at peter.

Bucky then opened his mouth to say something when he looked at peter. He closed his mouth.

Viktor let go of Peters chin and let his head fall back down.

"Peter wake up! Please peter. Please" Natasha said as she saw Viktor pick up a tool from a near by table.

Peter slowly opened his eyes.

The light inside his eyes were gone.

"What did you do to him?!" Natasha asked, not taking her eyes off the boy.

"Just some drugs to help him cooperate, I couldn't have him moving around" Viktor said.

Natasha once again tried to get out of the cuffs.

Viktor walked up to peter.

"You wanna tell them why I'm doing this?" Viktor asked.

Peter was tearing up.

He shook his head "no" he said.

Natasha looked at him.

Viktor slapped his face. And not the kind Natasha does to wake you up, no, the kind that makes you want to scream.

Peter sighed in pain.

"No! Stop, please. Don't hurt him" Natasha begged.

"The reason I'm doing this is to teach you a lesson, Natalia. Remember vasilina?" Viktor asked.

Natasha's face paled at the name.

"Now, it's time for payback" Viktor said.

"I didn't know you were her father" Natasha said.

"And he didn't know you guys were his parents" Viktor pointed to peter.

"I'm sorry" Natasha said "please. Let him go. He didn't have any part in this"

"None of us would be here if it wasn't for you, Natalia" Viktor remarked.

He turned back to peter.

A fist hit his face.

"No! Please" Natasha yelled.

Another fist.

"Stop!!!" Bucky yelled.

Fist after fist, Peters face was bruised.

Then, after the 10th fist, peter was bleeding.

Once Viktor was satisfied, he stopped and picked up the tool.

It was like a knife but sharper.

"No, please. I've learnt my lesson! Let him go, please." Natasha begged.

"You see, Natalia, I'm just getting started" Viktor said.

"Please, if you really want to teach me a lesson, you can't be punishing him, you need to punish me" she said.

"If you say so" Viktor said, walking towards her and Bucky.

Peter had blood coming out of his nose and he had cuts on his cheek.

"N-no, don't h-hurt her, p-please" Viktor begged.

"I'm giving you all a break. You have 5 minutes to decide if Natalia, Peter or Barnes get hurt. It's all up to you" Viktor told them, then he walked out.

"It has to be me" peter said.

"Peter, look at yourself. I can't-we can't let you get hurt like that again" Bucky said.

"Which is why it has to be me" Natasha said.

"No. No Natasha, you guys are the last people in the world who are family to me. I can't let you do that." Peter said.

"You knew?" Bucky asked.

"Just found out today" peter answered.

Viktor came back inside.

"Have you decided?" Viktor asked.

"Yes" they all said at once.

Peter glared at the two.

Natasha glared back.

"It's going to be me" peter said before the others could.

"No, Peter. It's me. It's going to be me" Natasha said.

"It's me" Bucky said last.

"Well you know what they say, first come, first serve. And first was sweet little Pyotr. So-" Viktor was interrupted.

"How did you know?" Natasha asked.

"Who's Pyotr?" Peter asked.

"You" Bucky said instantly regretting it.

"It's the name we gave you, before you were taken away" Natasha clarified

"Anyway, Pyotr is the one" Viktor said.

"No! Please. He doesn't deserve this" Natasha yelled.

"No, he doesn't deserve anything" Viktor said, as he walked up to peter.

"Nat, it's okay" peter said.

"No. No it's not" Natasha said.

"If you want to help me, you need to calm down, okay? For me" peter said.

"Shut up" Viktor said, as he injected something into Peters arm.

Peter hissed at the pain, but decided to stay strong for Natasha.

His body felt like it was on fire.

"What did you do?!" Bucky asked.

Viktor didn't answer. He just went to pick up the sharp knife again.

"No, don't do it" Natasha said as her eyes were tearing up.

Peter was burning on the inside. His lungs ached. Natasha was talking to him. He only heard part of it.

——————————————————

Peter was digging his nails into his skin. He was usually good at hiding his pain, but this time, you could see pain written all over his face.

Peter's palms began bleeding.

He was going to hurt himself.

"Peter, Stop. You're making your palms bleed. Stop" Bucky said, noticing what Natasha saw.

Peter looked like he couldn't hear anything they said.

His arm was red where the needle had been.

Viktor dug another needle into Peters arm.

Peter screamed.

"What was that?" Bucky asked.

"It intensifies the feeling"

He started thrashing around.

"Make it stop!" Natasha yelled to him.

Viktor opened Peters cuffs. Natasha sighed in relief. But she knew that peter was still in pain.

Viktor opened the door.

"You can leave if you want" Viktor said.

Peter didn't move from his spot on his ground.

"Cmon Peter! Push through it. Go! Run!" Bucky yelled.

"You're so close peter, go!" She yelled

Peter groaned.

"Not-Not without t-them" peter motioned towards Natasha and Bucky.

"Shit" Bucky sweared.

"They'll be on their way soon" Viktor smiled.

"Kleptomaniac" Bucky whispered.

Viktor slammed the door shut.

" I told you to watch it" Viktor said, as he walked over to peter on the ground.

"I'm sorry! I'm sorry! Leave him alone" Bucky said.

"Viktor, doing this won't bring her back" Natasha said.

"Yeah, but it will bring her justice" Viktor said, as he took the knife in his hand and stabbed Natasha in the stomach.

"No!!!" Peter yelled at the top of his lungs.

Natasha started coughing up blood.

Peter used all the strength in his body and got up, holding on to the wall, the serum was still inside him and he was in pain.

Peter took the knife on the ground and stabbed Viktor.

He immediately fell.

"Don't tell anyone about this" peter said, gesturing to the man on the floor.

He rushed to open their cuffs.

When he opened Natasha's cuffs, she fell down.

Peter caught her just in time.

There were a bunch of noises outside.

The door swung open and 2 people walked in.

"Did we miss anything?" One of them said.

"Wade! Matt!" Peter said.

They walked over to the boy.

"You look terrible. You all do. Especially black widow" wade said.

"Shut up and help me get her back to the compound" peter said annoyed.

"How'd you find us?" Bucky asked as they walked out.

"Oh. So get this. Peter has this thing on his wrist, that is like a button. So when he's in danger he presses it like a web shooter and an alert gets sent to us. So yeah that's how we're here" wade said.

Peter elbowed him. "For real? You can't keep _one _secret."

"Hey at least I didn't say it" Matt said.

Bucky quickly grabbed Peters wrist.

He could see it. It was inside his skin between his two visible veins.

Peter quickly pulled his hand away.

"Anyway..." Peter said, eying Bucky. Bucky gave him a glare "I found my parents guys!"

"Really? Who?" Wade asked.

"Um so my dad is Bucky Barnes." Peter said as they gawked looking at him. "And my mom is... black widow, aka Natasha romanoff."

"That explains your behavior" wade said with a laugh.

Peter just glared at him.

"Anyway where here" Bucky said as he pulled up by the compound.

Peter got out the car with a grunt. Everything still hurt.

They took Natasha and went upstairs.

Clint was walking by when he saw a beaten up peter and Natasha with a huge stab wound.

"Woah" Clint said grabbing peter from the group of people. "Kid, What happened to you guys?"

"Um... buckys good, it's just Natasha" peter answered.

"What about _you _peter?" Clint asked, pointing at his swollen arm, cuts and bruises on his skin.

"It's nothing" peter said as he turned to walk away

Clint grabbed his arm again.

Peter winced.

"You sure about that?" He asked.

"Mhmm" He said with a grunt.

Peter could see Clint was still not convinced so he pulled his face into a weak smile and said "right now, we need to focus on Natasha. We can deal with me later."

Clint nodded but still kept an eye on him.

Peter looked at his mom. _Mom._ He was gonna have to get used to that.

"Is she gonna be okay?" Peter asked.

"Yeah, kid. She's gonna be fine. However we should get that arm checked up, whatever's going into your blood isn't good for you" Bucky said.

"What happened. Where were you guys?" Clint asked.

Wade opened his mouth to speak when peter said "I don't feel so good. What's happening to me?!" Peter asked as he looked at his hands.

Peter immediately fell down but Clint caught him in time.

"You sure you're okay kid?" Clint asked.

"It's the serum" Bucky said walking towards Peter " it's still in his system"

"What serum?"

"Wade, you like talking, why don't you explain while I take care of peter here?" Bucky said.

"Yeah sure"

"Hang on for me kid" Bucky said as he took peter to another room.

A second later tony walked in.

"What the hell?!" Tony asked. "What did you do this time peter!?"

"Tony calm down. I need to fix him" Bucky said.

"Fix him?! He's broken?" Tony asked confused.

"No, something happened at the warehouse"

"Warehouse?!"

"Tony calm down, I'm okay." Peter said

"Your cuts and bruises tell me otherwise" Tony said.

"It's-its Fine Tony. It just hurts on the inside. Nothing on the outside" peter said.

"What?!" Bucky and tony said.

"How come you didn't tell me you were in pain?" Bucky asked.

"I didn't want you focusing on me. You needed to help Natasha first" Peter said voice full of pain.

"Peter Stop. Open your fists." Tony said.

Peter looked at his hands.

He opened them. They were pierced and they were bleeding.

"I-I'm sorry" peter said.

"It's fine, it's fine" tony said as he grabbed some tissues and added antibiotics to it. He wiped Peters palms.

Peter groaned.

"I can feel it getting worse" Peter said.

"It's okay, just hang on" Tony said. "What's it meant to do?" Tony asked.

"Kill me" peter said.

"What?!" Bucky yelled "how'd you know this?"

"It's tetrodotoxin" Peter said.

"Oh god. Peter." Tony sighed. He put his hand on his forehead. Tony thought of an idea "Maybe we can try and reduce the quantity. We can try and use his super healing to cope with it we can try and-"

Peter's eyelids were growing heavy.

He began closing his eyes.

"Hey! Don't go dying on us yet, Peter" Tony said.

Peter snapped his eyes open.

"It hurts" Peter said with pain.

"It's okay. We'll try to stop this. We can't do it if you don't try. If you give up on us, peter, we can't help you" Bucky said.

——————————————-

Natasha woke up.

Her stomach stabbed her with pain as she got up.

Clint was next to her with two other people.

She assumed they were team red.

"Hey. Enjoy your beauty sleep princess?" Clint asked with a smile.

"Shut up Clint. My head hurts. Where's peter?" Natasha asked.

"About that..." Clint said.

"Yeah were just gonna Leave now" wade said.

And so they did.

"What happened to peter, Clint?" Natasha asked as she got up. She closed her eyes at the pain in her stomach and sighed when someone pushed her back down.

"He's um.. he's sick. And you need to rest" Clint said.

"I know when you're lying. What happened to peter?!" Natasha asked.

"You might want to see For yourself" Clint said.

Natasha got up. She almost tripped. Clint was about to help her when she said "it's okay I'm fine"

She walked after Clint. They reached a door.

"He's in here?" She asked.

"Yeah" Clint said.

She opened the door and walked inside.

She was broken when she saw tony and Bucky running around peter who was on a bed.

Peter's lips were a tinge of blue. His skin was pale and the only thing standing out were the cuts and bruises he earned a few hours back.

She ran to his side.

"Peter! Oh my god. Peter." She said as she began crying.

"I'm fine Natasha" Peters voice was hoarse. His eyes were so close to closing.

"Peter, be honest. She won't bite" Bucky said.

"Yes She will" Peter laughed, but then started coughing. Violent coughs.

"Mister Stark I don't think this is going to work" Peter said

"No, Peter remember. If you give up, we can't help you." Tony said.

"But it hurts. It's hard to breathe" Peter admits.

"What's going on?!" Natasha yelled.

"I'm sick" peter said.

"Stop lying" Natasha said.

All of a sudden Peters heart rate began to go up.

Natasha grabbed his hand.

"Hey peter, you gotta calm down okay? You're going to be okay. We're gonna help you. You're going to be okay" Natasha said.

"No, I'm not. I'm going to die" peter said.

"What?!" Natasha yelled.

"And you're the one to tell me to be calm" Peter chuckled.

"Are you seriously laughing right now? You just said your dying" Natasha said.

Before peter could answer he tensed.

"Peter?" Natasha asked.

"It hurts so bad" he made out.

"It's burning through his veins. We need to stop it now" tony said.

"No shit Sherlock" Natasha said.

Peter's breathing quickened. Usually this toxin would kill someone instantly. But thanks to Peters metabolism, it was taking longer and it was far more painful.

Natasha had to calm him down again.

He began closing his eyes.

"Nonononnonono Peter look at me. Hey, hey eyes on me. Please. Don't do this to us" Natasha begged.

Nothing happened.

Peter's heartbeat was getting too low when Clint practically shot the door open.

"I found it!" Clint yelled

"Found what?" Natasha asked, not letting go of her Pyotr.

"The cure! It's one of those things fury keeps for emergencies only. So I went to check it out to see if I could find anything, when I found... this!" He pulled out a syringe.

"For real?" Natasha asked.

He walked up to peter and gave him the antidote.

"Looks like it worked" Tony said.

"Yassss Clint to the rescue" Clint said.

"Okay Legolas" Tony said. "Looks like peter is good for now. We'll have to do a checkup on him later." He sighed and looked at Natasha "and _you_ need to rest so that you can heal faster"

"Imma sleep here. Next to him" Natasha said.

"Oh yeah. Guys... peter is me and Buckys.. um son" Natasha said.

"Bruh. You're joking right?" Clint asked.

"Nope" Bucky answered.

"Wow. That's a huge step up. Just yesterday you guys were staring into each other's pupils. But wow." Tony said

"And when he wakes up, we're gonna have a looooong chat" Natasha said, looking at the boy on the bed.

His lips were red now. His skin was back to normal and his cuts were healing faster.

Natasha noticed something on his wrist.

"Um..what's this?" She held his wrist up. It immediately got pulled back down by peter.

"There's another thing he does like you. He sleeps with one eye open. Or...dies. I don't know with you two anymore. You always do it the same. No wonder you're related" Clint said.

"Anyway, What was that on his wrist?" She pointed.

"Something to call his friends with when he's in trouble" Bucky said

"Hold up. He made that?" Tony asked walking up to peter.

He picked up Peters arm and this time peter flinched.

"Stop..Stop let me go..stop" peter said.

All heads turned over to peter who was whispering in his sleep.

Tony quickly dropped Peters hand.

"He's having a nightmare" Natasha said.

"We should wake him up" Clint said

"Yeah" Tony said.

Bucky went up to peter.

"Peter. Peter you need to wake up." Bucky said.

"No..please. It hurts. Let me go!" Peter was crying now.

Peter started throwing random punches at random directions.

Bucky had to hold him down.

Peter through Bucky to the other side and got up.

He was panting.

"Oh god" peter said as he buried his face in his hands.

"Peter?" Natasha asked.

Peter flinched at his name.

"You okay?" She asked.

"Mmhm" Peter said, while getting off the bed.

He walked towards Bucky and gave him his hand.

Bucky took it and got up. "You're pretty strong" he said.

"Thanks. Sorry about that" peter said.

"It's nothing. Looks like you had a hell of a nightmare though" Bucky said.

"No.. no I didn't" Peter lied.

"Whatever kiddo.. if you don't wanna talk about it you don't have to" Natasha said, ruffling his hair.

"Now, you've got a whole lotta explaining to do, peter. And so do we" Bucky said.

Everyone else smiled at him.

"Ah shit" Peter swore.

"Oh and stop swearing it's setting a bad example" Natasha said.

"Okay" Peter said as he swore in Russian.

Natasha raised an eyebrow.

"For real?" Natasha asked.

Peter just smiled innocently at her "what?" He said.

"Okay that's enough" Bucky said.

—————————————————

**Hey so um... one more chapter to go!**

**I updated early **

**Thanks for reading so far.**

**Update: June 30**

**Word count: 3.8k**

**Bai**


	8. Sleep for gods sake

"So.. Umm. How do we start?" Peter asked.

"Easy. How do you remember russian from when you were younger?" Bucky asked.

"I don't know... I just remember" peter said.

Natasha and Bucky exchange glances.

"Is-is there something wrong?" Peter asked worried.

"No, no it's just that we've only been with you for two years. I was pregnant with you before the graduation ceremony. Before they sterilize the kids in the red room" Natasha said as peter cringed. "After I gave birth to you, they wanted to sell you away. I tried my best to stall them or to stop them, but it didn't work. They found buyers and it happened to be Mary and Richard Parker"

"But here's the million dollar question" Bucky said.

Peter was all ears.

"How would you feel if we decided to take you as our son again?" Natasha asked.

Peter froze.

"I mean," peter said as he began tearing up "I am 17 now. We've lost so many years. Everyone, i get really close to, eventually...dies. I can't have you dying because of me. I can't go through that again. I don't know. I-i feel like I would be a disappointment. I'm sorry but-But" peter let a single tear drop. "No"

"No?" Bucky asked as Natasha began tearing up.

Peter got up and said "I'm sorry" then he ran off.

Natasha was full out crying now. She buries her head into her palms. Bucky started rubbing circles on her back.

"After all these years. We finally find him. And now, he doesn't want us" Natasha said.

"It'll be okay, Natasha" Bucky said in russian.

"What happened to Viktor?" Natasha asked as she wiped her tears away.

"I can't talk about it" Bucky said.

"Why not?" Natasha asked.

"It's um, I made a promise not to tell anyone" Bucky said.

"Barnes" Natasha said sternly.

"No"

Natasha just stared at him. As if trying to read his mind.

"Fine" he finally broke.

"Peter sorta maybe kinda killed him.." Bucky said.

"He needs to stop doing that" Natasha said.

"Wait. He's killed someone before?" Bucky asked.

"Two, to be exact" Natasha said as she got up to leave.

"Two?!" Bucky said.

"I know, he's gotta stop doing that. He's going to end up like us. Even if he doesn't want parents right now, he can't have a childhood like ours" Natasha said.

"Yeah" Bucky said.

—————————————————-

"Fucking shit" Peter yelled into the room. It echoed.

"What happened now?" Asked Matt.

"Uh!!! I denied something I shouldn't have" Peter said.

"And what's that?" Matt asked.

"Ooh! Is it a cute girl? You deny a cute girl?" Wade asked.

Peter just glared at him.

"I see Natasha in him now" wade whispered to Matt.

"Natasha and Bucky asked if-" Peter was cut off.

"Don't you mean mommy and daddy? No wait. That came out wrong. Mom and dad?" Wade asked.

"Not anymore. They asked if i wanted them to be my parents again... and I said no." Peter said.

"Well why'd you do it?" Matt asked.

"I'm not good enough for them. And it'll be days before Parker luck tm struck again and they're gone" peter said.

"That's dark. Are you sure you're not from the-" Wade was cut off.

"Shut it wade" peter said. "What's a DC universe Anyway?"

"Whatever" wade said.

"Is it okay if I stay here for a week?" Peter asked.

"Sure peter" Matt said. "Only if you agree to be heir son"

"For real?" Peter asked

Matt and wade nodded

"Then I'll need 1 month"

"Deal" Matt said.

1 week later...

"Have you guys seen peter?" Natasha asked, noticing that the usually happy living room was now, a sad and gloomy place.

"I don't know, haven't seen him since last week when he stopped out of the compound" tony said.

"What did you guys do?" Clint asked.

"I-we um" Natasha stuttered.

"Hold On a damn moment. Did Natasha just stutter? Oh my god. You're become like the kid, and the kid is becoming like you" Tony said, which earned him a glare from Bucky.

Natasha got up, and started swearing at Tony in Russian.

"Um...what?" Tony asked, looking at her in confusion.

"It seems that agent romanoff has insulted you in many ways. Would you like me to recite what she said in English?" Friday asked.

"No thank you Friday" Clint said, raising an eyebrow. "What did you guys do?" Clint asked again.

Natasha left.

Bucky tried to go after her when he was stopped.

"Let her take a breather"Clint said.

"Yeah that's a good idea" tony said while searching up the things Natasha had said. His eyes widened.

And so, Bucky stayed.

"Can you please tell us?" Clint asked.

"We asked peter if...he wanted to come back and be our son but he said...no" Bucky said.

The room fell silent.

"He said that he would be a disappointment" Bucky looked down.

"He ran off and we haven't seen him since. Nat has a hunch on where he is, although we are not sure" Bucky said.

"Where??! Where the hell is he?!" Tony asked.

"Um..where he hangs out with Matt and wade, the warehouse they call their secret lair. And I don't think we should go. Maybe he's not ready to talk yet" Bucky said.

"Bullshit. It's been a week. We're going" tony said.

"I agree with tony" Clint said.

"We should ask Nat" Bucky said.

"I'm in. Don't question it" Natasha said.

"Were you here all this time?" Tony asked.

Clint and Bucky nodded.

"Weird creepy spy assassins" tony muttered.

"What was that, Tony?" Clint asked.

"You know what I said" Tony replied.

"Just get in the car, will you?" Natasha asked.

Everyone got in the car. With Natasha driving, and Bucky next to her. Behind them was tony on the left window side and Clint on the right window side.

Clint and tony refused to look at each other.

When they got there, they found a small abandoned warehouse.

"He hangs around here?" Tony asked.

"Yeah" Natasha answered as she gets out of the car, eyes not leaving the warehouse.

"Lets go in then"Bucky said as everyone else got up.

They walked over to the door. It was HUGE. Natasha knocked. Boom boom boom.

After five minutes the door opened.

There stood Matt Murdock giving them a look as if he knew it was them.

"Hey" Matt said

"Hey. Any chance you've seen peter?" Natasha asked.

————————————

Peter was punching one of the two punching bags in the room.

All of a sudden peter stopped.

"They're here" peter said as he looked down.

"Who? The avengers or your parents?" Wade asked.

"Both"peter said.

"What're you gonna do?" Wade asked as Matt gave him a look.

"I'm gonna hide. You however, are going to tell them that I'm not here" peter answered before going back to punching the bag while cursing in russian under his breath.

"It's been a week, Peter. You should tell them and live a happy life you deserve" Matt said.

"Nuh uh. I have a month. Which means two more weeks" Peter answered, not stopping punching the bag.

"Fine. But you promised, peter. If you don't do it at the end of the month, I will never let you stay here ever again" Matt said.

Peter furrowed his eyebrows and pinched harder. He kept on punching until he ripped the punching bag and it fell to the floor.

"Shit" Peter cursed.

A loud knock stopped them all.

"That's our cue" peter said as he walked away to hide.

He placed himself behind a steel wall at the end of the warehouse.

Matt walked back in with the team.

"He came back a week ago but I haven't seen him since" Matt lied.

"Really?" Natasha said.

"Mmhm" wade said.

"Then you wouldn't mind if we looked around" Natasha said.

"Not at all. Came and have a look" Matt said.

Natasha walked around and eyed the punching bag that had ripped and fallen on the floor. The sand was still spilling out so it happened a few minutes ago. Only Steve, Bucky and peter could do that.

"And...you're sure, that he wasn't here a few minutes ago?" Natasha asked.

"Yup" Wade asked.

"Okay..." She said as she walked towards the back of the warehouse.

"What do you want?" A small but fierce voice said.

"Peter?" Natasha asked.

"Fuck off" peter said.

"Peter, I just want to know if you're okay" she said.

After Matt and wade noticed that she had found peter, Matt said "shit"

"I'm fine Okay?" Peter said his voice hoarse.

"Peter come out, please" Natasha begged.

Peter hesitated. Then she heard a creek in the metal as he got up.

He looked at her with innocent eyes.

"Oh, peter" she said as she saw his red eyes from crying.

"You can leave now" peter said as he looked down.

"But what if you left with us" Natasha said.

"No. No. No, no, no, I can't go with you. I'm sorry I'm a terrible person. I broke you all. I shouldn't be allowed in the compound. Just," Peter was beginning to cry "just go back without me" peter said, his voice cracking.

"No, I'm not leaving without you. You need to come with us, peter. We'll help-" Natasha was cut off.

"What? You'll help me? I don't need help." Tears were streaming down his face. "Have you seen what happens to people who I love? My adoptive mom, my adoptive dad, Aunt May, MJ. I'm not coming. I'm just risking your lives. And you guys being avengers and all, that puts your life even more at risk" peter yelled. All heads were looking at the two.

"No, Peter you don't understa-" She was cut off again.

"No. YOU'RE the one who doesn't understand. I'm trying to save you from death. I'm trying to save me from another death to go through" peter yelled again. He was breathing too fast and he stumbled backwards. His eyes widened.

Natasha knew a panic attack when she saw one.

"Peter, you need to calm down" Natasha said as she walked closer to him.

Peter backed up into a corner.

"No, get away from me. From here. What was I thinking? I'm endangering everyone in this room with my presence. I-" Peter was about to finish when he heard Clint from next to Natasha.

"Kid, Stop. You're not endangering anyone. We're your family. We care. You mean the world to us" Clint said in a soothing voice.

Peter dropped to the ground and began crying. He fell down so hard on his knees that Natasha thought he would've broken his legs.

"Nonononononono" Peter said as he buried his face into his bleeding hands.

"Peter What happened?!" Natasha asked leaning next to him.

No answer. Just sobs and 'no's'.

Natasha grabbed his hand and he flinched.

He tried pulling his hand away but he was too weak right now.

"Peter, I know you're stressed right now, but you can't keep this up. You'll scar your hands" Natasha said as she looked at his palms that he dug his nails into again.

Peter finally pulled his arm out of Natasha's grip and got up.

"I have to go" peter said, wiping his tears away.

"Peter," Natasha was interrupted.

"No" Peter said, looking away from her.

She got up and cupped his cheek, forcing him to look at her. "Peter, please don't leave" she said.

Peter didn't answer and walked towards wade.

"Thanks for having me. Goodbye" peter said

"Peter. You said one month. One month" Matt said.

"I know. I'll be back. Maybe in a month" he said as he picked up a gun.

"Peter-" Bucky said as he was interrupted.

Peter just turned around and glared at him. Then he raised his gun towards Bucky.

"Shit"Bucky said.

Peter shot and it flew past Bucky and onto the target wade had set up.

Then he left.

"Either he wasn't aiming for you, or he has terrible aim" Clint said.

"Probably the firs one. Peter never misses" Bucky said with a smile.

They all turned around to see Natasha missing.

"Where'd She go?" Tony asked.

"Probably after him" Clint said, the smile on his face faded.

——————————————

Peter ran.

He knew where he was going.

But first he had to get away.

Peter felt his spidey senses go wild.

Before he could react, he was pulled into a small alley and pinned against the wall.

He tried to break free when he heard the voice.

"Peter, please. let us help you" Natasha said.

"Let me go" peter yelled through grinding teeth.

"Even if you don't come, where are you planning to go?" Natasha asked.

"That's- That's, none...of your, concern" peter said through heaving breaths.

"Where are you going, Peter?" Natasha asked again.

Peter used all of his strength and pushed Natasha off him.

"Leave. Me. Alone" peter said.

Natasha couldn't believe the amount of anger in his voice.

"Peter, I'm gonna need you to calm down" Natasha said reassuringly.

Peter looked at her with a look that could kill.

"I said it once, I'll say it one last time. Leave. Me. The fuck. Alone" peter said as he turned and began walking away.

Natasha grabbed the back of his hoodie.

"Peter" Natasha said.

Peter didn't turn around.

"Peter" Natasha said again.

"What do you want" peter finally said.

"Where are you going?" She answered.

"New York" Peter answered.

"What for?" She asked, raising an eyebrow.

"What is this? 20 questions?" Peter asked.

Natasha glared at him and took the gun from him before he could react.

"Hey! Give that back" peter said.

"Either walk away without it, or tell me where you're going and I'll give it back" Natasha said.

Peter just walked away without a word.

Natasha, sticking to her word, let him go.

"Hey Nat! Why are you letting him go" Clint asked from behind her. Running towards peter.

Natasha stopped him.

"Let him go" she said.

——————————————

Peter walks into the apartment he's been to only twice. A place he'd find familiar. Someplace he'd go when he can't stand anyone else in his life. But the person that lived here was the one peter was looking for. She understood him. She knew what it was like, to loose everyone and everything but still go on.

He walked into the usually broken door.

He went inside and looked at the only desk.

There were a bunch of papers on top of it.

He scanned them all. All about accidents.

There was a piece of paper under it all.

He rummaged for it until he took it out of the pile.

It read _kilgrave._

'Who's that?' Peter thought.

Peter knew where to go next.

On his way, he decided to text someone.

Peter: who's kilgrave?

Jessica: How'd you get this number?

Peter: answer the question.

Jessica: who are you?

Peter: next to you

Jessica was seated at a bar. She turned around to see a boy sitting next to her. He's covering half his face in a scarf, and his hair with a hat. He's wearing a blue hoodie and he's holding a file.

He drops it in front of her, and sits down next to her.

She gets a look at the boy. He seems young.

"Who are you?" She asked.

"Forget me that fast?" He asked like he was offended. He pulled off the hat and the curls fell down his face.

"Peter. How'd you find me" she asked, taking a sip of her drink "aren't you a little young to be here?"

"First of all," he said grabbing a drink. "I didn't need to look far. You're easy to spot." He began drinking it.

"You're sixteen right?" She asked, pointing at the drink.

"Seventeen, and high metabolism" Peter said. "As I was saying, who's kilgrave?"

"D'you break into my office again?" She asked.

"No. Your office was already broken" peter answered with another sip.

She smiled.

_This kid._

"You should smile more often. Maybe You'll get a boyfriend. And if you're lucky, a man" Peter said.

She took a huge sip of her drink and said "mm, no. That, I actively try to avoid"

"Don't get drunk" peter said with a smirk. "I still need you to answer my question"

"He's um, some sort of mind controller dude" she slurred.

"Great. You're drunk. Get up. Let's go home" peter said.

"I'm not that drunk. I'm telling the truth" she said.

"Why are you investigating on him?" Peter said.

"It's a long story" she said, getting up.

"I have all night" peter said as they walked out.

"Mm don't you have a bedtime?" She smirked.

"Oh ha ha" peter laughed sarcastically "you know I don't sleep"

They got back to her office.

"Hey, did you mess up my files?" She asked.

"No...Maybe" peter answered.

"I'm gonna go to bed. You can stay up if you want. Wait. Why don't you sleep" She asked, as she eyed the boy.

"Can't" he simply said as he plopped himself down on the couch.

Jessica went to sit down next to him.

"Why's that?" She asked, raising an eyebrow.

"_Why _that is, is none of you're concern" peter said as he looked away from her.

She hesitated. "Peter, I just want to help"

Peter scoffed. "Doesn't everyone? Why does everyone want to help me? Why can't they just leave me alone?"

"I was mind controlled" she suddenly said.

"You're drunk" peter said as he got up.

"Kilgrave" that brought peter back to reality "he mind controlled me into doing things I didn't want to do. He made me do...bad things" she said.

"How do you sleep knowing he's still out there?" Peter asked.

"You deal with the pain" she answered plainly.

Peter got a cup and filled it with water.

Jessica began thinking of a way to break his wall so she could get information.

"Hey, look what I found!" Peter held out his hand.

There stood a spider.

"What the fuck, kid" Jessica cursed.

"What?" He asked innocently.

"That's creepy"She said.

"You're creepy" he answered.

"That's fair" She said "get some sleep kid. Come here."

"I already told you. I'm not sleeping" Peter said as he dropped the spider on the window frame.

"Why'd you come here, peter?"

Peter didn't know how to answer. To take a break? Or to get away?

He settled on "I'm here to help you with your case"

"Nuh uh. That's why I'm a P.I. However, if you tell me, then maybe I'll think about it"

"Whatever"

He came back to the Couch.

"Sleep" She said, firmly.

"No"

"Sleep"

"No"

"For gods sake, Peter. Just, sleep" she said.

Something in her tone made him scared so he obeyed.

"Fine."

"You stay here" she said getting up, "I'll go get a pillow and a blanket"

**—————————————**

**I'm done. That's it.**

**I'm starting a new story to continue this story.**

**I will also start a new story in a week about Spider-Man's field trip to the avengers tower.**

**Yeah thx for reading.**

**New story is called Little spider, Big spider 2**

**It'll be out by the 30th of June.**

**O: **

**3k**


End file.
